goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Maywood
Daisy Maywood is an English actress. Biography Maywood studied at the Arts Ed London School of Musical Theatre and became best known for musical theatre, though she also appeared in Medea and The Flying Lovers of Vitebsk as well as the television series Doctors. Singing Maywood made her musical debut in the role of Baby Jane in Jerry Springer: The Musical before appearing in the anniversary concerts of both Les Misérables (also playing Eponine later that year) and as Meg Giry in The Phantom of the Opera. She played the lead role of Peggy Sawyer in 42nd Street at Leicester's Curve Theatre where she also played Dainty June in Gypsy. She would also feature in the ensemble of the film London Road, and originate the role of Mary-Ann in Wonder.land. She received praise for her portrayal of Fran in Promises, Promises, and appeared in the revamped London production of Company in 2018. Film London Road (2015) Stage Jerry Springer: The Opera (2009) *Overtly-ture *This Is My Jerry Springer Moment (contains solo lines) *Mama Gimme Smack on the Asshole (contains solo lines) *Jerrycam *Klan Entrance *Him Am the Devil *Every Last Mother Fucker Should Go Down *Grilled and Roasted *Transition Music *Jerry it is Finished (solo) *Jerry Eleison (solo) *Please Don't Die *Take Care *Martin's Richard-esque Finale de Grand Fromage *Play Out Cats (2010) *Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats *The Naming of Cats *The Old Gumbie Cat *The Rum Tum Tugger *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat *Bustopher Jones: The Cat About Town *Old Deuteronomy *The Awful Battle of The Pekes and the Pollicles *The Song of the Jellicles *Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *Finale: The Ad-Dressing of Cats Les Miserables (2010) Eponine *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Eponine's Errand (duet) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *On My Own (solo) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Valjean's Death *Do You Hear the People Sing? (Finale) Ensemble Hair (2011) *Air (contains solo lines) *Frank Mills (solo) 42nd Street (2011) *Young and Healthy (duet) *Go into Your Dance (contains solo lines) *We’re in the Money (contains solo lines) *About a Quarter to Nine (duet) *Forty-Second Street (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo The Phantom of the Opera (2011) *Hannibal (contains solo lines) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Don Juan Triumphant *Grand Finale Gypsy (2012) *Dainty June and Her Farmboys (contains solo lines) *Broadway (contains solo lines) *If Momma Was Married (duet) West Side Story (2012) *Balcony Scene (Tonight)(duet) *One Hand, One Heart (duet) *Tonight Quintet (contains solo lines) *I Feel Pretty (contains solo lines) *Somewhere (contains solo lines) *A Boy Like That (duet) *Finale (duet) A Chorus Line (2013) *I Hope I Get It (contains solo lines) *At the Ballet (contains solo lines) *Montage Part 1: Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love (contains solo lines) *One *One (reprise) Wonder.land (2015)(originated the role) *Network (contains solo lines) *Who is Alice? (contains solo lines) Promises, Promises (2017) *You'll Think of Someone (duet) *Knowing When to Leave (solo) *Whoever You Are (I Love You)(solo) *I'll Never Fall in Love Again (solo) Company (2018) *Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? *Poor Baby (contains solo lines) *Being Alive *Finale Ultimo Gallery maywoodflavin.jpg|'Peggy Sawyer' and Julian Marsh in 42nd Street. maywoodmeg.png|'Meg Giry' in The Phantom of the Opera. maywoodmaria.jpg|'Maria' in West Side Story. vickmaywood.jpg|'Fran Kubelik' and Chuck Baxter in Promises, Promises. Maywood, Daisy Maywood, Daisy Maywood, Daisy